


Seven Days

by Im_Pathetic_at_making_usernames



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Pathetic_at_making_usernames/pseuds/Im_Pathetic_at_making_usernames
Summary: This is based off a manga called, "Seven days".  This isn't the exact same so those who have read the manga can still read this.For those who haven't,Dream is known around the school for saying yes to the first person that ends up asking him out first on Monday.  He does it every week without fail because on the seventh day he ends it.  Always, without fail.Somehow George was waiting for pizza and getting into a relationship.Will it end like how the manga ends or will I hurt you. :) you'll never know.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Love is something that has George perplexed. He couldn’t understand why it was something that his classmate insisted on talking about, most of the time they always started with a, “Did you see them? They're so hot.” George couldn’t wrap his head around why everyone cared so much about looks. 

He’s no stranger to the compliments from his female student body. He was not a stranger to being asked about by said classmates. Yet they always ended just as fast as they started. All end the same way the girl would pull him in the hall to speak then they would say, “You aren’t what I thought you’d be.” They all would say the same thing but in different ways. When he was asked out he knew that they only chased him for his appearance and not his heart.

Yet recently most if not all of the eyes were on the 11th grader Dream, it was rumored that if you ask him out first on monday then he would always say yes, then after just seven days he would end it. George wasn’t completely sure if it was true but it made him get less attention so he wasn’t complaining.

His friend Niki said that she asked him and that he really did say yes, but then just as she was warned it ended in just  _ seven days _ . Yet for some reason even though they were no longer together she spoke no ill of him, she said it was an experience that she was thankful for but it was just a dream that wouldn’t come true.

When George asked why she even asked the 17 teen year old out she simply shrugged and said that he was cute. That made George slightly confused because Niki would tease him about how he was so pretty but his personality was shit. 

Ironically it was Monday and from what George had overheard from his loud classmates Dream was late to school which means no one has claimed him for the week.

George is a simple high school student whose grades are passing and he had his hobbies, he was also in a coding class, he heard that Dream was also in the coding class but they just never were there at the same time, which confused George slightly since the he comes to almost every club meet and since he’s one of the old students he also would help the younger coding students, yet he hasn’t seen Dream once. George just shrugged it off, it was none of his business what a random kid at his school did.

Homeroom soon came to an end so the loud classmate finally changed what their point of interest was. Yes there were a few that couldn’t drop the topic, but thankfully the teacher was quick to ask them if they wanted to share what they were whispering about to the class, that made them shut up fast. 

George quickly let his attention slip away from his teacher, it was now focused on what he’d be eating for lunch, he didn’t bring anything so he’d probably just order something. He had a few free bucks to spare so it was nothing that he stressed about.

The glasses-wearing brunette haired boy was ripped from his daydreams by his friend, Niki, who ordered pizza and it was time for them to do their rock paper scissors ritual of who needs to pay for the food. After tying twice Niki won by getting George 2-0.

“Sorry George, but you’re paying.” Niki said as she taunted her victory. That caused George to sign and to walk out of the room to wait for the pizza man at the front of the school.

After sitting on his back against the wall a car pulled up to the school, thinking that it was the pizza man had arrived. He was quick to realize that one, the man that got out wasn’t holding any pizza and two, the car was far too nice to be a pizza delivery car.

Sense he was already peeking at the car. He decided that it’d be fine to look through the window, there was a very young and beautiful woman in the driver's seat, and the body that got out of the car was an even more beautiful boy. As the body of the boy continued to walk closer he realized that the boy he was just complimenting was none other than Dream.  _ The first one to ask him out on Monday’s he’ll say yes too. _ George thought to himself for a moment before batting the thought away. 

Surprising George the 17 year old boy decided to start a conversation, “Hello, you’re in that coding class right?” the blonde asked.

George just looked at the man in front of him for a second before letting words form, “Yeah, I’m surprised you know that since I feel like I’ve never seen you in at the meets.” George said, his voice was laced with a little bit of spite.

Dream winced, he words the hidden emotion in his voice, “Yeah, I kinda prefer to do the work alone, my friend Sapnap helps me sometimes though.” Dream said as he tried to let out a nervous laugh to lighten the mood. 

George took note of the boy's action so he decided to change the topic, “Well what’s got you here at school so  _ early _ ?” He asked sarcastically.

Dream sighed and said, “Honestly it’s monday and I’m not looking forward to all the girls.” Dream said, he shocked himself as he overshared to the brunette he’d only ever seen in the halls.

George gave a small sympathizing smile, “Yeah, I bet, on that topic why did you even start doing these week long relationships?” George asked, he didn’t expect an answer so he was ready to change the subject.

“Yeah,” Dream signed he looked at George and he felt his hands start to fidget, “Honestly, I started doing these so I could try and find love, It’s said that all that’s needed is a week, I’m starting to doubt that, considering that I’ve been doing this for so long.” Dream spoke, the energy of his words getting weaker and sorrow felt.

George had to think before he spoke now, he could hear it in Dreams voice that he isn’t used to hearing these things come out of his mouth, “Well what’s your type? Maybe that’s why it hasn’t been working.” George stated, he wasn’t sure why he said it but he oddly didn’t want the conversation to end just yet.

The question he asked left Dream stunted as if he’s never been asked, “My type?” Dream repeated confused.

George laughed quietly, “Like things you prefer like looks?” George said in a joking tone, yet Dream’s eyes stayed serious.

“I like how you look.” Dream said, his voice had no hint of a joke, his words were serious, it caught George off guard. He’s heard that from countless girls but somehow it felt different when Dream said it. Maybe it was the tone of Dream’s voice, maybe it was the look on his face, maybe it was the thought that was returning to his head for the second time during this conversation.

George pushed the heat that was growing on his face down, “Then I guess I’m your type.”

Dream nodded, “Yeah, I guess you are.” Dream said, he stood beside George, laying his back on the wall.

“Was that girl in the car the girlfriend of this week?” George asked, he was sure why he let that leave his mind but it was too late to take it back.

Dreams breath hitched, “No, she’s,” Dream paused, George waited for him to respond but it never came, he was far too impatient.

“Then you haven’t been asked this week?” George asked,  _ what are you leading to _ ? His mind asked him.

“Well I just got here, why do you ask?” Dream asked, his hands were now unconsciously picking at his nails.

“Then do you want to go out? Can I be your girlfriend for the week?” George asked, he tried not to blush at his second question, but failed. Just as the question was finished another car pulled up to the school, quickly a man holding a pizza came out of the car. 

George being the airhead he is, he forgot his wallet, he didn’t say that out loud but the panic on his face as he nervously patted all his pockets was evidence enough. 

Luckily the blonde boy was there and quickly paid for the food, before George could protest the pizza man was already in the car. 

“You know that I’ll have to pay you back right?” George said with a stern but grateful tone. Dream just shook his head and started to walk away. George followed the boy until he realized their classrooms were on different sides of the school.

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2 Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D a t e

School seemed to go by even slower today. Mondays were disliked by nearly everyone, only the girls that desperately waited to ask Dream out, enjoy Mondays. After eating pizza with his friends for lunch his mind just started to wonder, maybe it was because of the whispering in his class that caused his mind to drift to the blond he asked out just hours beforehand. His mind filled with ideas of dates and questions he’d ask if they were  _ actually _ dating.

After the last bell of the school day George walked towards his locker and put away his books that he wouldn’t need for studying at home. He got the odd feeling that something was missing from his memory,  _ what am I forgetting _ , his mind asked itself. 

Suddenly there was a tap on his back making him turn around, he was greeted by Dream who was just lingering, “Oh that’s what I forgot.” George said suddenly, he pulled out his wallet and then grabbed money, “For the pizza earlier.” George finished, he handed the money to Dream. 

“You didn’t have to pay me back, you know that right?” Dream said with a confused smile.

“I wanted to.” George nodded as he spoke, he smiled and looked at Dream, the sudden eye contact was nice,  _ your eyes are so pretty. _

“Okay, and thank you.” Dream said with a smile, he rubbed the back of his neck. George’s face turned a light shade of pink after realizing he was thinking aloud.

George chuckled, “Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” George said, he looked back into Dream’s eyes once again, the warmth from them wrapped George’s whole body, making him feel very _ warm _ .

“You’re good, George,” Dream said with a nervous laugh, “I think your eyes are the most beautiful shade of chocolate brown.” Dream’s nerves got the best of him as he felt a blush form on his face and his hands started to fidget behind his back.

George’s already pink face only got darker as he put a hand over his face and groaned, “You’re such a flirt, don’t you have a girlfriend to tell these things to.” George said, he turned his attention back to his books before closing his locker.

Dream was confused by the statement that came from George’s mouth but he shook it off. “Can I have your number?” Dream asked, as he reached for his own phone.

George nodded and the pair traded phones, “Only four contacts?” George said, surprised.

“Five now” Dream said with a small smile, “Oh do you have any plans for today? Can I give you a ride home? Dream asked, they traded phones back.

George bit his lip as he thought about the question for a second, “I don’t have any, and Dream I’d love to have a ride home. I’ll have to go tell Niki that I don’t need her to give me a ride then.” George said as he texted Niki telling her that he wouldn’t be riding home with her.

“Okay, follow me.” Dream said, George nodded. The pair started to walk through the halls. They were stopped by a pair of girls that asked if Dream was already asked out. Dream just nervously smiled and nodded his head before he continued to walk. 

When the two got to the car George put his address on the gps so it would lead Dream, he knew that if he was to give directions they’d be sure to get lost. After the pair buckled up the car started to leave the school. 

They sat in a peaceful silence until it was shattered by Dream, “How was school Geogie?” He asked. The nickname wasn’t a new name but it felt different. 

_ Why does it feel so different from you? _ George thought to himself as he felt something turn in his stomach, “It was fine. How was school for you?” George asked, his voice had a slight mocking tone.

Dream laughed at the tone of George’s voice, “My day was good, a bunch of girls were confused about how I was already taken.” Dream said. George's breath hitched in his throat, Dream was chuckling so he didn’t notice.

“Wait,” George said suddenly, “Can I ask you something that’s probably stupid?” George interlocked his hands together as he tried to think.

Dream laughed and gave George a quick glance before turning back toward the road, “Ask away George.” Dream said. 

George nervously laughed before quickly saying, “Are we dating?” He said quickly, Dream erupted into a loud laugh, that caused George to get embarrassed, “Well are we?” George said a little louder so Dream could hear it in his fit of laughter. 

After Dream finally let himself calm down he spoke, “I mean I thought you were but” Dream said, he wanted to be ominous so he spoke a little quieter then normal.

“No! I do.” George said embarrassingly loud. He blushes and tries to explain but his words were all jumbled.

Dream laughed softly at George’s remark. “You’re too cute George.” Dream said unconsciously, he blushed at his own words. 

George shook his head. Suddenly his face lit up, “Wait if we’re together then we need to go on a date!” George said confidently.

Dream’s face filled with confusion, “What do you mean?” Dream said, his voice only adding to the confusion.

“Well I only have one week with,” George paused, “with everyone’s dream boyfriend,” George said, he quoted a girl he heard earlier. Dream groaned at the statement, “Okay you know where the movie theater is right?” George asked, Dream nodded, “Great, let's go.” George finished. Dream just smiled and nodded again.

To fill the silence that fell upon them George turned on the radio. When a song he knew came on he jokingly started to sing along. “ _ Fly me to the moon _ ” He sang along. “ _ Let me play among the stars. _ ” He started to poke Dream to get him to sing along, but Dream was adamant about not singing. 

“Come on Dream sing with me.” George said as he spoke over the song. Dream shook his head, “please.” George said as he stretched the word for as long as he could. 

Dream sighed, “ _ In other words, hold my hand.” _ Dream sang, his voice caught George off guard.

“ _ In other words, baby kiss me.”  _ They were now singing together, George tried to hold in the butterflies that were forming in his stomach as they sung such romantic lyrics.

They continued singing and George did a little dance.  _ This is nice. _ George thought to himself. When they got to the final lyrics George looked at Dream, “ _ In other words, In other words, I love,”  _ Dream kept singing along with the radio but George went dead silent.

_ It’s fake George. _ He had to remind himself. He couldn’t let anything form, it would only hurt him in the long run. He didn’t even realize that the car was now parked in front of the movie theater. 

“We’re here.” Dream said, the words led George back to the real world. The two unbuckled and started to walk towards the building, “What do you want to watch?” Dream asked once more.

George shrugged, “I don’t care what we watch. I mean it was kinda sudden so there may not be anything.” He said.

“I guess we’ll see.” Dream said as he knocked on the glass to get the attention of the worker. When they heard a response Dream spoke again, “Two tickets for,” Dream paused to look at the wall of movies, “How to train your dragon.” George giggled at the Childish movie choice. Just as he paid for the pizza hours beforehand he was paying for the movie tickets.

“You don’t have to keep paying for me you know?” George said as Dream handed him a ticket.

“Simple you’re paying for the popcorn.” Dream said. They both agreed and walked towards the food bar. 

After George paid for the snacks they walked to their designated room. “Did you really pick How to Train your dragon?” George asked with a small chuckle.

Dream gasped, “George! I will not tolerate that disrespect towards this amazing movie franchise.” Dream spoke with a wide smile plastered on his face.

“You’re such a dummy Dream.” George said as he threw a piece of popcorn at Dream and watched it fall into his lap.

“Your dummy.” Dream said as he picked the piece of popcorn and ate it. George’s breath was caught in his throat. Before he could wrap his mind around whatever moment they just had the previews ended and the movie began. 

Dream’s face lit up as he watched the dragons fly across the screen. George’s face lit up as he watched Dream. 

Every now and then Dream would glance over at George and their eyes would meet. Everytime George tore his eyes away. 

George would be a lair if he said he remembered what the movie was about. He was far too focused on the masterpiece that was beside him.

When the movie ended Dream had a few tears leaving his eyes, “Aw baby it’s alright.” George said both teasing and comforting his temporary lover. He wiped his tears and hugged Dream as the credits rolled. 

“That was so good.” Dream said as he sniffled. George nodded into the taller boy’s chest.

“You’re such a baby.” George said jokingly. That caused Dream to playfully push the boy away.

“No, I’m sorry that you just can’t understand how masterful that was. It was,” Dream struggles to choose the right words, “It was a masterpiece” Dream said as he laughed at his own childishness.

“Yeah yeah let’s go get some food.” George rolled his eyes. Dream nodded and the pair walked back to the car. They both just settled for the closest Mcdonald's. The drive thru line was long but they were already trapped in so there was no reason to complain. 

Then Georged yawned, “No, you’re not falling asleep in this long ass line.” Dream said loudly. George laughed then closed his eyes.

And like that the short brunette was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they sing is "Fly me to the moon" by Frank Sinatra.
> 
> I hope you enjoy sorry it's short I try to make then at least 2,000 words each.
> 
> Anyway please comment I'd love to hear from you all!!
> 
> Oh and remember to drink water and eat a snack.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment that's what gives me the energy to continue. :) Also I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night and remember to drink some water.
> 
> Okay!! I love you!!!! :))


End file.
